


BlackCat17 Meet BlueGrant18

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter Soldier never happens, bucky gets away from hydra on his own, online dating au of sorts, steve never knows he is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Steve meets someone online.....





	BlackCat17 Meet BlueGrant18

**Author's Note:**

> This was a ask on tumblr :)

It had started as a joke really, Nat set up a online dating account for him, but Steve….just hadn’t been into it….to busy missing someone he wasn’t even over yet, may never be over really. How do you get over someone who was the love of your life?

Still after a few weeks he said fuck it, intent on maybe making a friend at least, he could always use more friends right?

What he got was something he hadn’t expected at all, he found someone who made him laugh, made him cry, but also someone who understood lose, a fellow soldier he was told behind the user name of BlackCat17.

They spend months getting to know each other through online text and then via phone text and not once had they asked the other to meet, but that was ok, Steve didn’t know if he was ready for that anyway.

But this, what he had so far with well….Steve’s texting buddy hadn’t wanted to share his name just yet and more then anyone Steve understood the need for privacy, he had so little of it now, which he tried not to be bitter about that, but he was.

So he ended up calling his buddy just 17 for now, it was only yesterday Steve had finally given his name out, well his middle name anyway, so the other only knew him as Grant, but names aside this was nice, gave something Steve to look forward too and he hoped it was the same for 17.  
___________________

A whole year after talking purely online only, Steve wanted to meet, put a face to who he was talking to, 17 was nervous about doing so and the blonde understood that, but what he was feeling or maybe could feel given more time….he had to take the chance, even if it didn’t work out or they just stayed friends, that was fine too, just Steve really needed to meet, see if he could even do that himself.  
__________________

The day of them meeting was finally happening and Steve was frankly a fucking mess, still he tried to look nice without looking like he put to much effort into it. Simple jeans, blue henley and brown leather jacket, cause the weather was getting cold now, it was nearly Thanksgiving.  
____________________

The agreed on prospect park for the meet and chose a later time so very few people would even be around. Steve was early so he spent time trying to calm his heartbeat and wipe his sweaty hands on his jeans, before sitting down on a bench by the lake and watching the ducks on the water.

He was so lost in watching the ducks that he failed to notice the brunette who had entered the park, nor the way the brunette’s eyes had widened before one of his hands covered his mouth as tears filled his eyes.

They had told the other what they would be wearing so there was no way not to know who the other would be. The brunette was glad the park was empty, even more so when as if knowing he was being watched Steve looked up and….made perfect eye contact with him.

Steve jumped up and stood there, moving his mouth like a fish, face one of shock, eyes blown wide in disbelief, it was like Steve was suddenly unable to move, but the brunette could and he did, with purpose until he was tugging the blonde into his arms so hard it just had to hurt.

“Stevie….doll….” Was all he could manage.

It was like Steve had his strings cut, he sagged into the brunette’s arm and hugged back with a force that would hurt anyone else, but him.

“Bucky……my god…..Bucky…”


End file.
